


Fontcest Dictionary Challenge

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i'm sorry), ...yet..., Action Figures, Alphys ships it, Blue Needs a Doll, Blue Needs a Hug?, Blue is an appreciative skell, Boss is an ungrateful twat, Bukkake, Dictionary Challenge, Dolls, Ecto-Genetalia, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-dick, Edge is a Dom, Edge is a megalomaniac, Fontcest, Gaster hurts the cinnamon roll, Gaster is an abusive father, Genocide Sans, HAND HOLDING PEOPLE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HAND HOLDING, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I could take any fucking word and make it into a lewd fic, I don't care WHAT anime they watch, I feel like a lot of people do that though, I'm not the only one who reads all the tags, I'm running out of tags, I'm sorry Toby, JUST, Let's go with that, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NO SANS. GO FIND GRILLBY., Note the SECOND rating change., Note the rating change, Oh hey look, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus has stamina for days, Rating is probably gonna change later, Red Needs a Hug, Red is a sub, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Reminiscing, Right?, SO, Sad Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans has action figures not dolls!, Sans stop being so depressed, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sibling Incest, Suicide mention, Tags are where you can get some good laughs, They have seen some Yaoi damn it., U.G.S. Red, UNDYNE SHIPS IT, YES I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT TAG, Yum, abusive boss, ammirite?, and you can't support incest, another smut chapter, as per usual, because it's incest, because this is getting weird, blowjob, but it's still fontcest, but seriously, but there will be many a bone touching, couldn't i?, creator, don't do genocide kids, get yer pitchforks and torches, give red a hug srsly, give sans a hug, i dunno, i dunno some of these you can probably read platonically, i need to learn how to tag, i'm just saying random shit, in this tag box, it's only gay if the bones touch, it's very vague but there's, lemme smash, lewdberry, like for all the people who think Undyne and Alphys wouldn't ship fontcest, no, no but seriously, no ecto-tongue though, ok im gonna stop tagging for now, okay i'll stop with the awful jokes, okay i'll stop with the unnecessary tags here, one of these days I'll write Edge bottoming, papyrus despite not having a throat sucks sans off, rainbow cum, reference to papyton, reference to resets, several different skeletons cum on blueberry's face to create a delicious concoction, slightly ridiculous, such a sub, tagging is hard, they fucking watch anime, thingie, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, what are any of these tags, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: In which the author randomly generates a word and then writes a ficlet.Now explicit.And now taking requests.Explicit chapters marked with a *





	1. Glistening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glistening - shine; glitter.
> 
> Sans reflects on his past few days and comes to the realization that he's not as trapped as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 280 words. k. ficlet be like
> 
> don't judge it because it's short. it's not short, it's FUN SIZED.

Sans wasn't usually one to find the beauty in things, but as he stared at the horizon, sun glimmering in front of him, he could feel his soul swelling inside of him. They wouldn't stay up here for long, he knew. They never did. Though that was the farthest thing from his mind as Papyrus' hand squeezed his tighter. 

Things were different this time. Things would always be different. Their lives have forever changed. 

In hindsight, he should have figured it out before. Though, when you're slowly going insane from playing the same game, dancing the same dance, over and over, you don't really notice things around you. After all, a wise man once said insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. 

But the day Papyrus had broke down sobbing when word of the human came, it didn't take him long to put two and two together. Didn't take long to see that they were both pretending so well, they had fooled each other. And he hates himself for not figuring it out sooner, not being there for his brother. All he can do is swear to always be there from now on. Picking up the pieces after a storm is never easy, but they have each other to get them through it.

He turned to his brother, staring up at him and watching as the sun's light shimmered off of his pristine white face. He was enraptured. 

And with the heavy weight of Papyrus hand in his own, he somehow knew that one day everything would be alright again.

After all, it can't be so bad now that he's no longer alone.


	2. Rely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rely - depend on with full trust or confidence.
> 
> Underfell Sans reminisces on the times when he and his brother had a good relationship, despite the hardships they faced in the world.

They weren't always this way, broken and tattered and unloving. Boss didn't always hate Sans, didn't always treat him as though he was less than nothing. Sans hasn't always been on the verge of falling, finding it harder and harder to get out of bed each day. His life hadn't always been like a record caught on a scratch, looping the same words again and again.

No, they weren't always this way. In fact, Sans can remember a time that Boss actually looked up to him -- back when Papyrus was still Papyrus and not Boss. Back when they were cold and hungry and sick. Back when Sans had almost died starving himself so his brother could stay well fed from what little scraps they managed to find. He sometimes wonders how it would have been had Papyrus never been his brother. Would he have still fought to stay alive? No, he realizes, because Papyrus was all he ever fought for in those cruel days.

Even after Sans had managed to save up enough money to buy their small house, Papyrus still admired him. He thought they'd fight the world together. He was wrong.

One day something changed and Sans isn't sure what, but he's pretty sure it's because of the Royal Guard. Papyrus became Boss and he doesn't like Boss at all. He misses his brother. His brother would never take advantage of his undying love for him, but Boss would. Boss knew Sans would never fight him, too afraid of hurting the person he loved more than his own life. And so now they live a broken life, now Sans is afraid of his own brother.

They weren't always this way, but things can still be mended. He lost his brother, but the hope of finding him again will never leave.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red - of a color at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite violet, as of b l o o d, fire, or rubies.
> 
> red and gold... red and gold... r e d and g o l d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for safety I'm bumping the rating up to T. It's eventually going to be changed to E anyways so.. Eh.

red and gold

The kid kept coming back. How many times was it now? 19? He's forgotten the exact number. It doesn't really matter. It all muddles together after a point. There's no nuance anymore. It's the same thing over and over. It's frustrating. It's exhausting. Why is he fighting again?

red and gold

Oh that's right. If he doesn't, the kid'll win the game. He can't let that happen, there's no coming back from the end. He's the only one that can stop them now. 

red and gold

No matter how many times he paints the floor with them, they just don't understand they'll never win. (they will) Why do they keep coming back? Why won't they just g i v e u p?

re d and gold

He's not sure what he did to deserve this. What God he pissed off enough to ensure _he_ was the only one who remembered. It hurts. He hurts. He wants it to end.

r e d an d gold

They're getting faster than him. They're learning his patterns. He's panicking. He's going to lose. They're going to win. They won't stop until they do. They won't s t o p!

 **r e d** a n d g o l d

But does it matter? He won't get to see the wreckage they cause if he's dust. He won't have to go through resets, he won't have to see his brother fall because of his own naivety, he won't have to feel this p a i n. They're going to win. But it doesn't matter anymore. It never mattered. At least he can say he tried.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**r e d**


	4. Smash*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smash - move so as to hit or collide with something with great force and impact.
> 
> "lemme smash"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.
> 
> okay, yes, i know, i could go in other directions with this but i couldn't stop thinking about the lemme smash meme. so. yeah. also we eventually need to become explicit anyways.
> 
> So guys! I'm going to be accepting requests now that we're explicit! You may wonder how that'll work. All I want you to do is post a word (if it's an urban word please tell me so I can find the definition easily) and what AU you want! Even though this is the "Fontcest" dictionary challenge, you can still request Sanscest and Papcest and other ships like Honeymustard. Requests will be put in a generator and selected at random alongside one of my own words that I also generated. To request a word, just add it in the comments alongside something that'll notify me it's a request (e.g. r: word) I can't wait to see what you guys come up with and just how boned you'll make me!

Sans honestly should have expected this with how energetic his brother was. Three orgasms in and his brother is still pounding him into the mattress. Without a refractory period, there's no telling how long he'll go.

"NNH, SANS!" Papyrus shouted as he emptied inside of him for a fourth time. His own hand slithered down between them to rub frantic circles around his oversensitive clit, arching off the bed and coming with him, clenching around his brother's still half-hard cock.

"shit, paps," he whimpered pitifully, Papyrus already starting to move again. His walls fluttered in over-stimulation, as he was still coming down from his own high. "ghh, paps, wait a-- fuck!" Papyrus had thrust hard, hitting his G-spot and sending stars into his eyes, successfully shutting him up.

"But doesn't it feel good, Sans?" Papyrus stared down at him, moving shallowly now, his expression almost drunk. 

And he couldn't deny that yes, it did feel good. So he ground his hips on his little brother's cock. He guesses he didn't really want to stop then, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see this as a full fic instead of a ficlet? Just say so in the comments! If I get enough viewers asking for a full fic, I'll write one!
> 
> think of this as a little teaser. heheh.


	5. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll - a small model of a human figure, often one of a baby or girl, used as a child's toy.
> 
> "They aren't dolls, they're action figures!"

The last thing Sans would ever have would be a  _doll._ Dolls are girly. Sans is not  _girly._ He doesn't have dolls, he has action figures. Action figures are tough and manly and magnificent like him! Dolls are soft and cute and  ** _girly._**

He likes his action figures ~~only~~  mostly because Papyrus got them for him when he was still a babybones. He worked extra hard to bring him home one every week, and didn't stop until Sans stopped playing with them. Each action figure is special to him and has a name and it's not girly to name his action figures,  ~~he wanted to name them~~  everything needs a name.

Papyrus would always laugh at him for still playing with them.  _Aren't you too old to play with dolls?_ and he'd tell him they aren't dolls, they're action figures, and he's making a battle plan with them! Not playing house or anything like that -- action figures aren't for that! Dolls are!

He doesn't like dolls. He doesn't want Papyrus to bring him home that old broken baby doll in Snowdin Shop. He doesn't think about the ways he could clean her and dress her and make her pristine and perfect again. He doesn't like dolls. 

He likes what his brother bought him.

 


	6. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright - (of a person, idea, or remark) intelligent and quick-witted.
> 
> Sans had always been quite intelligent for his age, being a fast learner and quick to grasp concepts. Papyrus... well... there's a reason he made two of them.
> 
> (or basically, Papyrus wonders why Gaster calls him 'the expendable' one)

Sans was clicking a Rubix cube back in order when the subject first arose. 

"Sans, what does 'expendable' mean?" And the way Papyrus looked at him when he said it. Instead of all curiosity like he normally was, there was a sense of confusion (sadness, hope?)

"it means something isn't important. it could be abandoned without any change to the overall outcome." The way his shoulders fell, the soft 'oh' that left his mouth. Sans should have known something was amiss. "why?" 

"I, uh, I heard The Doctor say it and I wanted to know what it meant." And he knows that's a lie because Papyrus hears big words from Gaster all the time, but he never asks what they mean. But because Sans didn't know any better, he nodded at him and went back to his Rubix cube.

-

He was reading a quantum mechanics book when the question came again. 

"Sans, am I 'expendable?'" And Papyrus didn't even look at him when he said it, simply stared down at his hands in his lap. Sans put his book to the side in favor of pulling his brother into his hold.

"no... why would you think that?" But he knew why. 

"The Doctor calls me expendable," Papyrus' gaze flickers up to his before back down to the floor. "He says you're the smart one and I'm too stupid and slow to ever be useful to him." 

"papyrus, you aren't expendable. and you aren't stupid either," Papyrus opens his mouth to protest, and Sans just simply holds him tighter. "maybe you aren't so good at math and science like me. it's hard stuff. but you're really amazing at puzzles, better than me. i'd even bet better than the doc" 

He looked at Sans in confusion, before his eyes widened in realization that, yes, he _was_ rather good at puzzles and, yes, he probably _could_ best both his brother and The Doctor at them. The way his smile brightened at the thought, the way he clapped his hands together and giggled slightly.

From then forth, Sans was thoroughly japed by every one of Papyrus' puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like sans would be a sweetheart and constantly fall for the most blatantly obvious traps just to keep a smile on pap's face.


	7. Instruct*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instruct - direct or command someone to do something, especially as an official order.
> 
> There was no question that Boss was a megalomaniac. He loved to order others around, terrifying people with his strength and position. Sans was no exception.

"On your knees." The command was sharp, crisp, and left no room for argument.

Sans found himself involuntarily level with his brother's dick. It's almost embarrassing how much power Papyrus holds over him, body already snapping to attention at any order that comes from him. He'd be lost without his Boss.

The softest of grunts came from Papyrus' mouth as he jerked himself at a rapid pace. Sans' mouth watered at the sight, tongue forming unbidden and heavy. But he stayed still, he didn't move because Boss didn't say to, he didn't touch him no matter how much his hands were itching to.

"Open." And he did, just in time for his Boss' release to splatter thick across his tongue and his face. 

He looked up at Papyrus, one eye screwed shut and the other half-lidded, his tongue hanging out and covered in sticky cum. His thumb came down to his cheek, swiping across it and dragging more of his release into Sans' mouth.

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see this as a full fic instead of a ficlet? Just say so in the comments! If I get enough viewers asking for a full fic, I'll write one!


	8. Rainbow (Alternatively: TASTE THE RAINBOW)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow - an arch of colors formed in the sky in certain circumstances, caused by the refraction and dispersion of the sun's light by rain or other water droplets in the atmosphere.
> 
> basically the aftermath of bukakke with multi-colored dicks. blueberry is a kinky lil' shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by the lovely anon Your best bud
> 
> (bet you weren't expecting this when you said rainbow)
> 
> uh, the only dick owner that is explicitly stated is Papy (as in swap paps ;3;) so uh, add as many skeles-with-dicks that you want. and whoever you want. add ink for all i care, make it some real rainbow cum. 
> 
> fuck, that joke flopped.
> 
> (haha it's so short, it's like the shortest fucking chapter so far, but i couldn't write anymore without actually adding other skeles, and that's the fun of it. iiiMAAAAgination)

It had taken a lot of begging for this one short moment. He's pretty sure none of the others were really expecting him to want something like this, though he thinks Papy was surprised the most by his request. How could such innocent puppy dog eyes be pleading for something so lewd, so kinky...

Those same eyes were half lidded, one completely squeezed shut, as strings of multi-colored cum dripped down his face. 

He brought a hand up, swirling a finger along his cheek before dragging the sticky sweet cum into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed, the taste overpowering his senses and clouding his thoughts with an almost unbearable lust. He could taste each of them separately and at the same time all of them mixed together to create a new, powerful taste.

He's pretty sure when he opened his eyes again, they were obvious heart shapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, you want more, you ask.


	9. Mouth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouth - the opening in the lower part of the human face
> 
> A lack of lips means nothing to the determined explorations of The Great Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaomygod I swear I'm not /meaning/ to make it explicit, I just keep getting all the best words.

Sans recalls a human quote he'd heard once.  _"It always feels better when someone else does it."_ For the life of him, however, he cannot recall a time he'd been able to bend his body enough to engulf his own cock in his mouth.

Perhaps he should change the quote to  _"Everything feels good when it's your little brother doing it."_ That fits his situation better. That doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be damned for wanting this for so long, and for  _allowing_ this to happen.

As Papyrus continued his inexperienced exploration with his mouth, he lets himself not care. In this moment, in this reset, his brother is his. 

He groans, grabbing the top of Papyrus' skull, pushing him down and thrusting upwards as he exploded in his mouth. He's only half sorry when he hears the gag that follows.

When Papyrus pulls off of him, his cum spills out of his mouth and dribbles across his chin. Sans decides it's a good look on him. He wants to see more of it before this all inevitably ends.

He counts the amount of times he's been in this position before, and the amount of times Mettaton has.

He shouldn't think about things that never happened. He should focus on right now, before it all becomes another memory. Another bad dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not a happy drabble. 
> 
> Uh, if you want more of this mess, lemme know in the comments below

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests! Read the author's notes in Chapter 4 for more details.


End file.
